conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mondilange
Sumáriop =Introdução= O que é Mondilange? Mondilange é uma língua experimental, criada para ser de fácil pronúncia e de estrutura precisa. Mondilange é uma língua lógica (loglan). Mondilange é feita de palavras de todos os grupos linguísticos. Aprender Mondilange é instrutivo sobre culturas mundiais. Mondilange é tão fácil de se pronunciar quanto Tokipona. Mondilange pode ser tão lógica quanto Lojban. Mondilange tem a maioria das funções de suas palavras identificadas pelos seus finais, como Esperanto. Regras de construção (1) Levar em conta palavras de tantas línguas quantas forem possíveis. Como línguas internacionais européias, já temos Interlingua, Esperanto, e, claro, inglês. Naturalmente, muitas palavras terão suas formas muito modificadas com o objetivo de se adequar aos padrões de Mondilange. (2) Equilibrar analogia e diferenciação. Por exemplo, "eu" deve ser análoga a "tu", mas as diferenças devem torná-las claramente distinguíveis. (3) Tentar fazer os erros fonéticos mais comuns não muito importantes para a compreensão entre os povos do mundo. Muitos povos não distinguem entre /f/ e /v/, /l/ e /r/, /ua/ e /wa/, /old/ e /owd/, etc. =Sons= Mondilange tem relativamente poucos sons, e há cinco pares de consoantes intercambiáveis, de modo que muitos alfabetos (latino, grego, cirílico, fenício, etc.), silabários (japonês, amárico, etc.), ou ideogramas (chinês, egípcio, adinkra, etc.) podem ser usados para representar os seus sons. Vogais a, e, i, o, u: vogais básicas, pronunciadas como no português, espanhol, japonês, etc.; tanto faz se o "o" e "e" são abertos ou fechados, nasalizados ou não; ai, ei, oi, au, ou, eu: cada par é pronunciado como um ditongo ou um hiato, da maneira que você preferir; iu, ui: idem; ia, ie, io, ua, uo, ue: idem; Consoantes h''': como o "r" de "rato", o "h" de "house", ou mesmo como o "j" do espanhol; '''l: como no português; m''': como no português; '''n: como no português, mas antes de "g" vira uma oclusiva velar nasal; t/d: como no português, mas "t" pode ser pronunciado como "d", e vice-versa; p/b: como no português, mas "p" pode ser pronunciado como "b", e vice-versa; k/g: como o "c" de "carro" e o "g" de "gato" (nunca como o "g" de "gelo"), mas "k" pode ser pronunciado como "g", e vice-versa; "mondilange" é pronunciado como "mondilangue". f/v: como no português, mas "f" pode ser pronunciado como "v", e vice-versa; x/j: como no português, mas "x" pode ser pronunciado como "j", e vice-versa; Nota: Os cinco pares acima são pares surda/sonora de consoantes de igual articulação. Para entender, pronuncie "ta" e "da" com a mão no pescoço, na região da garganta, e note que somente em "da" as cordas vocais vibram mesmo antes de se pronunciar a vogal. Em mondilange, deve-se usar preferivelmente consoantes surdas (t, p, k, f, x) no começo das palavras e sonoras no meio. ng, nd, mb'': somente esses encontros consonantais são possíveis; '''nid, nig, mib, nud, nug, mub: esses sequências não são possíveis, para evitar confusão com os encontros consonantais. =Criando palavras= Regras para criar palavras Em geral, toda palavra em mondilange termina em uma das formas (1), (2), (3) ou (4) abaixo, onde "C" é qualquer consoante, "V" é uma vogal do conjunto "a, e, o", "v" é uma vogal do conjunto "i, u", "w" é qualquer vogal, e "X" é x''' ou '''j: (1) CCw*: memba, tongo, penimbu, etc.; (2) vVCw**: nuova, lievo, tiede, toliedi; (3) vVX: miex, tuox, honioj, etc.; (4) CVv: holai, sai, kalei, nau, etc. *: a primeira consoante em (1) é sempre "n" ou "m" e a segunda é sempre "d", "b" ou "g" **: a consoante em (2) nunca é "n" nem "m" Criando palavras compostas Palavras compostas podem ser criados juntando-se duas palavras simples dos tipos (1-2) através da escolha de "i" como a vogal final da primeira. Por exemplo, suade significa "água" e lande significa "terra". Então, suadilande é a palavra criado a partir delas. Seu significado depende do contexto e deve ser definida pelo criador, mas deve significar obviamente "terra de água" ou "terra da água". Se a primeira palavra usada termina em ditongo fechado, a vogal de ligação deve ser i'' ou ''u dependendo da vogal precedente, de modo que nunca haja vogais repetidas subsequentes. Exemplos: sai + suade = saiusuade nau + liove = nauiliove Tonicidade, tom e ritmo Mondilange não tem tonicidade, tom ou ritmo definido. Ou seja, você escolher qual a sílaba tônica (se existir uma), se quer pronunciar agudo ou grave, e em que velocidade quer falar. Exercício Tente formar algumas palavras seguindo as regras acima. =Formando frases= Sujeito e objeto Em geral, Mondilange segue o padrão SVO (sujeito-verbo-objeto). mieme liova tiode Eu amo você. tiode liova mieme Você me ama. Verbos Os verbos de Mondilange geralmente terminam em a'''. Mondilange não tem adjetivos or advérbios. Se você quer dizer "Ela é bonita", você tem um verbo "ser-bonito(a)": '''liale handa, Ela(e) é bonita(o). Se você faz questão de usar o verbo "ser", pode dizer liale sai handa. A palavra sai não é exatamente "ser", é uma palavra para declarar que o verbo seguinte acontece no presente. Mas, para a maioria dos efeitos, ela funciona como um verbo "ser". =Vocabulário= Saudações halohai: olá! Havaiano "aloha" (amor, paz, etc.), inglês "hello", espanhol "hola", português "olá" tigabai: tchau! Yorùbá "ogábò", italiano "ciao", português Pronomes mieme: eu; Proto-indo-europeu "-mi", Europeu "me", "mi", "mia", etc. tiode: tu/você; Proto-indo-europeu "-te", tupi antigo "nde", inglês "thou", "thee", tailandês "than" (polido) e "thoe" (informal), espanhol/português "tu" e "ti", "usted/você", etc. liale: he/she/it; Swahili "a-", "wa-", espanhol "él" (m) and "ella" (f), português "ele" (m) and "ela" (f), etc. Verbos liova: amar Inglês "love". monka: to eat/to drink Latim "manducare", francês antigo "mangier", tokipona "moku", esperanto "mangxi", etc. Substantivos tiehe: terra Espanhol/português "tierra/terra". Além disso, o som africado do "t" lembra coisas terrosas... suade: água Inglês "water", onomatopeia "xuá...". huahe: ar Grego "aer", onomatopéia (aspiração ~ vento). fuege: fogo Espanhol "fuego", onomatopeia "fffff...". kuoge: pedra Inglês "rock", onomatopeia ("k" lembra pedras quebrando). miade: madeira Espanhol "madera", português "madeira". lande: lugar,território Inglês "land". lohiane: flor Japonês "ohana", latim "florum", proto-indo-european "bhlo-". Exemplos mieme liova tiode: Eu te amo. miex liova tiox: Eu te amo. (abreviado) miex monga suade: Eu bebo água. =Em inglês= Há também uma página de Mondilange em inglês. As versões em inglês e em português não são atualizadas necessariamente juntas, e portanto os mais interessados que também falam inglês, podem se dirigir à seguinte página: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Mondilange Category:Languages